Guns
by punk.rock.elsanna
Summary: {An Elsanna One-shot} Ganster!Anna


Anna was walking in an alley one day alone. She doesn't mind being alone. She is an infamous gang leader after all.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Without turning back, she kept walking, turning deeper into the alley. The footsteps got louder, obvious that whoever it was, was following her. Anna came to a dead end in the alley and looked around in panic. The footsteps slowed. She turned abruptly, pulling her gun out in one swift motion and pointed it at her pursuer.

"Fuck off!" She yelled, not seeing who it was yet.

The figure only got closer and closer. Anna pushed slightly on the trigger, aiming. Then the figure came into focus.

Anna's heart shattered into pieces and she nearly dropped her gun.

"Anna?..." The soft fragile voice that Anna knew too well called.

"Elsa?..." She whispered.

"Anna... It's me baby..." Elsa came further into the light.

"Elsa... What are you doing?" Anna tried to hold back tears from hearing Elsa's beautiful voice.

Coming closer to Anna, she could see that Elsa also had a gun in her hand. "I just..."

"No! You shouldn't be here!" Anna shouted, looking at the floor.

"You're going to fucking listen to me this time!" Elsa yelled back even louder, her shaky voice echoing off the alley ways.

Anna looked up in astonishment. Elsa's pale cheeks were flushed and tear stained. Her hands shook and her sleek blonde hair gleamed. Anna remembered her bright blue eyes that used to be so full of happiness and joy, but now they seemed dull and clouded.

"Anna... I miss you..." She tried to sound tough but it came out almost as a sob. A cry out into the world.

"I miss you too..." Anna whispered, too quiet to hear.

"Please come back to me..." Elsa looked straight into Anna's eyes. Anna could see the desire building up inside of her.

"Elsa you know I can't." Anna said softly.

"I just... I can't live alone like this!" She yelled back, tears coming to her dark eyes.

Anna loved her wife too much to see her this way but she couldn't do anything about it. Anna was self-destructive and no matter how hard she tried, she was going to bring Elsa down with her.

"Elsa... I love you, I really do." Anna said, choking up as well.

"Then save me, Anna." Elsa stated sternly, gripping her gun harder.

Anna felt her throat clench around her words, and her legs turned to rubber. If only Elsa knew how much she wanted to save her. If only...

Elsa starting walking closer to where Anna was standing. Anna's instincts told her to get rid of this person, just shoot her and your problems will go away, but no, this problem she had to face. Elsa came closer slowly, like trying to corner a scared puppy.

"Anna, the day you ran away was the worst day of my life." Elsa started, "You we're all I could think about ever since. Why would you even do this?" She held back more tears.

Anna didn't want to run away from her life. She needed too. She had a deal with these people. A deal she couldn't pay back... and she wasn't going to drag Elsa down with her. Anna looked down at her feet.

Elsa was about a foot away from Anna but still moved closer, "Was it my fault?" She asked.

Anna remained silent as she gazed upon her beautiful wife. Her pale skin just inches away from her now. Elsa slowly extended her arms, careful not to startle her. Elsa glided her arms across Anna's sides and wrapped them around her tenderly. Anna inhaled sharply at the touch. Elsa's thin arms gripping her waist was something she had missed so much. She yearned for it.

"Oh Elsa..." Anna moaned.

"Why would you even join a gang, when we could have lived happily ever after? Have a family. Fall asleep side by side..." Elsa said.

Anna's heart melted at these thoughts, and she finally found the nerve to speak, "Elsa, I loved you so much... But I knew I was bad for you. I made some deals I'm not proud of, and I couldn't repay them. So they told me to either repay or join them... If not, they would kill everyone I loved. Which is you." The words felt like vinegar on Anna's lips.

Elsa's hold on Anna got tighter and she looked up at her with frightened eyes, "A-Anna... I didn't know... I'm sorry..." She stammered.

"It's not your fault baby, it's mine." Anna gave her wife a little reassuring grin, and ran her hand through Elsa's platinum blonde hair, "Look," Anna raised the hand with the gun in it, showing off a small ring on her finger.

"You still wear it?" Elsa smiled and gasped in surprise at the wedding ring.

"Of course I do." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and squeezed her.

Elsa nuzzled into Anna's neck, so happy to have her wife in her arms again.

Suddenly, a loud voice shook the air, "HEY!"

The two girls broke apart and turned to the sound. A muscular man with cuts and scars scattered across his body (like Anna) appeared in the dim alley light.

"What do you want?" Anna hissed, gripping her gun tighter.

"It's time for..." The man noticed Elsa next to Anna. "...the plan."

"No way." Anna spat, "I don't work for you anymore."

That felt so good to finally say, Anna thought. She could see Elsa look at her with a smile.

"You know the deal, red." The man jested.

"Deals off." She answered.

The man made a chuckling noise and pulled out his gun, loading it, "Oh, well in that case... You will be missed."

He rapidly shot at Anna but she ducked and the bullet hit the wall behind her. Elsa shot back with her gun but missed.

"No!" Anna shouted, if the man knew she was armed he'd shot at her too.

Seeing that the man was now aiming for Elsa, Anna bolted toward the man and jerked his gun down, shooting her in the leg. Anna screamed in pain.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted.

"Stay back!" Anna commanded. Anna fell back in pain, and the man kicked the gun out of her hand. The man laughed again and pointed the gun in her face, "Don't cross the..." Before he finished his sentence, a hole appeared in the man's chest. He fell to the concrete with a thud. Anna, stunned, looked behind her to see Elsa with her hand on her hip and a grin on her face.

"Nice." Was all Anna could say.

"Thank you." She responded.

Elsa ran to Anna's side and picked her up in her arms, blood flowing from Anna's wound.

"Come on honey, let's go home." Elsa cooed.

Anna couldn't help but smiled.


End file.
